XYZ Chronicles
by rwbygirl417
Summary: Five years after the defeat of Team Flare by X, Y, and Z and Team Galactic by Ash, Dawn, and Brock, X, Y, and Z are members of the International Police. However, when Team Flare and Team Galactic break out of jail, it's up to X, Y, Z, Ash, Dawn, and Brock to stop their plot. Sorta OC, but the XYZ trio is based on Serena and Calem from the games. Sort of anime, sort of games.
1. Chapter 1

**XYZ Chronicles Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening**

 **Author's Note- Hello, if you've read the AN on WotV or AGNM, this is the new story I was talking about. It takes place in Kalos and a region I made. However, there are no new Pokemon in the new region. Anyway, onto what you came here for, I hope. This is five years after the events of X and Y, and a continuation of those games.**

 **Edit April 25, 2016- Added in dates, not just times**

"Hello" - Normal speech

" _Hello_ " - X-transceiver

" **Hello** " - Pokedex

* * *

Location: Vaniville Town, Kalos

Time: 5 o'clock A.M. June 5th, 2013

It was a sunny day in Vaniville Town. In the early morning, no one was awake. However, the employers of three certain 21 year olds didn't care that it was 5 in the morning, or that their employees were likely to be asleep. A shrill ringing sound roused Champion Yvette Yukimura from her sleep as well as her roommates.

"I'll get it." Yvette said. She glanced at her X-transceiver, saw it was her boss, answered it, and said, "What do you want that is so important that you couldn't wait until, I don't know, a time when people are actually awake!" Her voice rose as she continued to speak.

" _Oh, Agent Y, I'm so sorry to wake you. Believe me, if it wasn't so urgent, I would have waited. Could you, X, and Z come to headquarters ? I need to speak with the three of you ASAP._ " Yvette's boss said.

"What is it? Because unless it is like the destruction of the Universe, I'm not risking my safety to go from Vaniville to Lumious at 5 in the morning. That's too dangerous, even for a member of the International Police."

" _I'm afraid it's not possible to share over the X-transceiver. But, since it is 5 in the morning, it can wait a couple of hours. Good night, Agent Y._ "

"Good night, boss." She then ended the call, and went back up to her room. Her roommate, Zoey Zielinski, was waiting up for her.

"Who was that, Yvette? Was it the boss?"

"Yes, it was. But, he said it could wait until morning. Actual morning. Let's get back to bed. We've got a long day ahead of us." The girls quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

Location: Vaniville Town, Kalos

Time: 9 o'clock A.M. June 5th, 2013

Yvette and Zoey woke up four hours later to the smell of food. They went downstairs, where their third roommate, Xander Xylander, was cooking breakfast. They both yawned, and Xander said, "Let me guess, the boss called at some unreasonable hour." The two girls yawned, and he said, "I'll take that as a yes, than. Seriously, when is he going to learn to stop calling so early. He does realize that we're not nocturnal, right. I get the feeling we need to head to HQ."

"Yeah, after breakfast."

"Well, why don't you two go get dressed while I finish making breakfast." Yvette and Zoey headed up to their room.

* * *

When they came back down, Yvette was wearing a tank top dress with a red skirt and black top, dark gray leggings, her black shoes, and her pink hat with a pair of white sunglasses on top. Zoey was wearing similar clothes with a tank top dress with a green skirt and white top, light gray leggings, white shoes, and her green hat with black sunglasses on top. Then, there was Xander, wearing a blue jacket, jeans, boots, and a blue hat with gray sunglasses on top. The trio ate their breakfast, grabbed their pokeballs, and left for HQ.

* * *

Location: International Police HQ, Lumious City, Kalos

Time: 10 o'clock A.M. June 5th, 2013

When Xander, Yvette, and Zoey got HQ, they swiped their keycards and went in. Their boss was waiting for them.

"Ah, good. Agents X, Y, and Z, you're here. Follow me." He led the trio to his office, where he said, "Sit. We have much to discuss." After the three had done so, he continued. "As you know, 5 years ago, you stopped a plot by Team Flare. At the same time, a boy from Kanto stopped Team Galactic along with his two friends."

"Yes, and this is relevant why? They've all been arrested." Zoey asked.

"Well, I was getting to that. You see, recently, most of the members of those teams broke out of jail, and were last seen headed to Aretha. They also captured several International Police members when they broke out. We have reasons to believe that they are up to some sinister plot, even worse than last time."

"What could be worse than the events 5 years ago?" Yvette asked.

"Total destruction of everyone and everything on this planet."

"Let me guess, you want us to go to Aretha and stop them." Xander said.

"Yes, and I have taken the liberty of scheduling 3 plane tickets to Aretha for tomorrow at 7 A.M. Here are the tickets." He handed a ticket to each of the trio.

"Okay, I will be sending information on Aretha and the mission to your Pokedexes. You may see yourselves out." As the trio left, he said, "Oh, and be careful." To which the trio nodded.

* * *

Location: Lumious City Airport

Time: 7 o'clock A.M. June 5th, 2013

The next day, Yvette, Xander, and Zoey were on the plane to Aretha.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Next time, the XYZ trio arrives in Aretha. Okay, I have a couple of questions for you guys. Do you like longer chapter, because I would be more than willing to write longer chapters. Next, what would be a good name for the trio of Xander, Yvette, and Zoey? Last, do you guys think that when I eventually add in Ash, Dawn, and Brock, I should ship Ash and Dawn? 'Cause this isn't a ship fic, but I would be willing to do that if you want. Also, including the ANs, this chapter is over 1000 words. Please read and review, and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**XYZ Chronicles Chapter 2: Arrival in Aretha**

 **Author's Note- Hello, and welcome back to the XYZ Chronicles. Sorry for the long wait. We're doing standardized tests in school so I've been trying to actually sleep. Second, last chapter I said there wouldn't be any new pokemon. Well, I changed my mind. I have made three legendaries. So, I have decided, in this fic, Kalos will not exist. Well, it will but anime** **Kalos will not be real. 'Cause Yvette is essentially Serena from the games, and Zoey is, to an extent. Just change the color scheme and personality of Yvette and you get Zoey. Next, I've decided, I will have some of the anime character's pokemon evolve, but I think there's only one or two.** **Also, I have decided the trio of Xander, Yvette, and Zoey will be called Team Omega. Also, one last thing, I've started doing disclaimers. Anyway, on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the games would suck. I own Team Omega and any other OCs in this story, but that's it.**

"Hello" - Normal speech

" _Hello_ " - X-transceiver, thoughts

" **Hello** " - Pokedex

* * *

 **Last time, Team Omega received their new mission and headed to Aretha.**

* * *

Location: Lumious City Airport

Time: 7 o'clock A.M. June 5th, 2013

Yvette, Xander, and Zoey were at the airport, boarding the plane.

"Do you think we'll be able to stop them?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know. If it were just Team Flare, I'd say yes. But we'll also have to deal with Team Galactic." Yvette said.

"I'm sure we can. Improbable odds have never stopped us before. Why start now?" Xander said, reassuring the two girls. Then, they finished boarding the plane and the plane took off. Xander and Zoey quickly fell asleep, Xander because he was tired and Zoey so she didn't get sick. Yvette stayed awake and was looking at one of her pokeballs. " _I'm confident we can win. I may have only brought two of my Pokemon, but she's strong_." She put her pokeball back on her belt and fell asleep.

* * *

Location: Ledona Town Airport

Time: 10 o'clock A.M. June 5th, 2013

The trio woke up three hours later to a voice over the intercom.

"Everyone, we have arrived. Please fasten your seat belts and we will be landing momentarily."

Once they landed, the trio got off and headed to collect their bags. When they got out of the airport, Yvette let out her shiny Fennekin, nicknamed Keahi.

"We're here, Keahi." Yvette said. Keahi gave an expression that looked like she was saying finally. After that, Xander brought out his Froakie, nicknamed Douglas, and Zoey let out her Chespin, nicknamed Leaf. Leaf was not very happy that he had been stuck in his pokeball for three hours. "Don't be mad, Leaf. You're still quite young. You need rest." Leaf cheered up once he realized his trainer was just looking out for him.

"Well, let's go. We need to get to Whitemoor Town before night, or we'll have to camp outside. I know how much you hate that, Zoey." Yvette said. Zoey shuddered at the thought of sleeping outside. Little did they know someone was watching them, specifically the shiny Fennekin next to Yvette. The people watching them were a woman, a man, and a Meowth.

"That Fennekin looks valuable." Said one of the people watching them, a woman with long pink hair wearing a white shirt with a capital R on it.

"Yeah, we should grab it and give it to the boss, Jessie." Said a man with blue hair wearing the same shirt.

The Meowth said, "Yeah, and then we'd get a promotion for sure." He was a little loud when he said it, and the man and woman immediately shushed him. Yvette looked up and saw nothing.

"Eh, probably nothing." She said.

"What is it, Yvette?" Xander asked.

"I don't know, but I thought I heard something." Yvette replied.

"Well then, let's go." Zoey said. The trio headed out of the airport and into Ledona Town.

* * *

Location: Ledona Town

Time: 11 o'clock A.M. June 5th, 2013

Ledona Town was bright and sunny. As the trio headed through Ledona Town, Leaf was laying on Zoey's shoulder, basking in the warm summer day.

"I can't tell if Leaf is awake or not. I think he's asleep." Xander said.

Zoey poked Leaf, and when he didn't respond, she said, "Yep, definitely asleep. Not that I blame him. I wish I could be sleeping too."

"So, Zoey, is Leaf the only Pokemon you brought. 'Cause I brought two, Leahi and Ivy." Yvette asked.

"No, he isn't. I brought Leaf and Torrent. What about you, Xander?" Zoey replied.

"I brought two Pokemon as well, Douglas and Blast. Speaking of Blast, we should call Professor Sycamore to thank him for giving us Ivy, Torrent, and Blast." Xander said.

"Remember what he said. They were getting too old to be a starter Pokemon, and he knew we would take care of them." Zoey said.

"Plus, he hoped that we would unlock their Mega Evolutions." Yvette added.

"Still, I want to thank him." Xander said.

"I'm going to go get some food for the Pokemon." Zoey said.

"Okay, you two do that. I'm going to call the boss and let him know we made it here safely." Yvette said. Xander headed off to the phones, and Yvette called her boss on her X-transceiver. It rang for about a minute before saying, " _This number is currently unavailable. Would you like to leave a message_?" Yvette left a message saying, " _We made it safely to Aretha_." Then, Zoey got back with the food, 6 PokePuffs.

"I got 1 PokePuff for each Pokemon. I take it the boss didn't pick up?" She said.

"No, he expects us to be available 24/7, but he's not. And let's go to the park to eat." Yvette said. Just then, Xander got back. They ate lunch and continued on their way.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Well, that was a thing. Again, with ANs, this chapter is 1169 words. So, yes, Team Omega is starting out with 2 Pokemon each. Does anyone want to guess what type of Pokemon Ivy, Blast, and Torrent are? So, if any of you guys out there like Ninjago or How To Train Your Dragon fanfics, check out FirstFandomFangirl. We are discussing doing a fanfic together. Her HTTYD fanfic in particular needs some love. Please read and review. Or if you don't want to review, at least leave a guess what Ivy, Blast, and Torrent are. RWBYgirl out.**

* * *

Xander Pokemon: Douglas, the level 10 Froakie

Blast, the level 10 ?

Yvette Pokemon: Leahi, the level 10 Fennekin (Shiny)

Ivy, the level 10 ?

Zoey Pokemon: Leaf, the level 10 Chespin

Torrent, the level 10 ?


	3. Chapter 3

**XYZ Chronicles Chapter 3: New Rivals**

 **Author's Note- Hey, guys. Have any of you guys seen the trailer for the new games, Sun and Moon? The starters all look so adorable. And, it looks like they're bringing back character customization. So, before we begin, I have something to tell all of the people who also read one of my other stories. I will be taking one of my other stories off of hiatus. Which one, however, will be up to you guys. Your choices will be War of the Villagers, A Grimm New Minecraft, or I will start the story that there is currently only a trailer for, The Hunters of Pokemon. There is a poll up on my profile. Please vote. Anyway, Ivy is a Bulbasaur, Torrent is a Squirtle, and Blast is a Charmander. Also, for battles, one of the people will have bolded speech and the other will have italicized speech. Which one is which will be in the "Pokemon Battle Between... Warning, I suck at fighting sequences. One last thing, I based the rivals on my older sister, my brother, and my younger sister. They have similar names to them. See if you can guess which one is which.** **Anyway, onto the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the games would suck. I own Team Omega and any other OCs in this story, but that's it.**

"Hello" - Normal speech

" _Hello_ " - X-transceiver, thoughts

" **Hello** " - Pokedex

* * *

 **Last time on XYZ Chronicles: Team Omega got to Ledona Town. They headed to a park where they ate lunch, and headed on to Whitemoor Town.**

* * *

Location: Ledona Town Park

Time: 1 o'clock P.M. June 5th, 2013

Team Omega had just finished lunch and was heading on their way to Whitemoor Town. Yvette held up Ivy's Pokeball and said, "Ivy, return." The Grass and Poison type returned to her Pokeball. Leahi jumped up on Yvette's shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

Xander and Zoey did the same, holding up their pokeballs and saying, "Blast/Torrent, return." However, unlike Leahi, Leaf and Douglas stayed on the ground.

"Well, let's get going." Xander said.

Just then, a girl came up to them and asked, "Are those the Kalos starters?" The girl looked about 15 years old. She had long, blonde hair with red streaks in it, green eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a orange beanie, a scarlet top, and jean shorts.

"Yeah, this is Leahi and I'm Yvette, her trainer." Yvette said gesturing to the sleeping Fennekin on her shoulder.

"This is Leaf, and I'm Zoey." Zoey said. Leaf just hid behind Zoey's leg.

"And this is Douglas, and my name is Xander." Xander said. Douglas waved hi to the girl.

"Well, my name is Sera, I think the Kalos starters are so cool. Wait, is Leahi a shiny Pokemon?"

"Yes, she is." Yvette replied.

"Can we have a Pokemon battle, please, Zoey?" Sera asked.

"Um, sure. How many Pokemon do you have?" She replied, after checking that Leaf was okay with it.

"Just my starter," Sera said.

"I saw a battlefield on the way over here." Xander said. The 4 headed over to the field. Once they were there, Yvette said, "I'll be the referee." Sera and Zoey went to opposite sides of the field and Yvette went to the referee stand.

"So, 1 on 1?" Yvette asked. When Sera and Zoey nodded, she said, "Okay, this will be a 1 on 1 match. The battle will be over when one Pokemon is unable to battle. Battle, begin."

Leaf ran over in front of Zoey, and Sera called out a Chimchar with, "Come on out, Chimi-chan."

* * *

Pokemon Battle Between _Zoey_ and **Sera**

" _You can go first, Sera_."

" **Okay, Chimi-chan used Scratch**."

" _Leaf, dodge it and use Tackle_." The Grass type tried to get out of the way, but failed. However, Leaf did manage to hit the Fire type with his Tackle.

" **Okay, this could be bad. That did a lot of damage. Wait, Chimi-chan use Attract**." The Attract hit Leaf and he got hearts in his eyes.

" _Come on Leaf, snap out of it_." Leaf didn't listen.

" **Chimi-chan, now use Double Kick**." After the first kick, the Attract faded away.

" _Quick, Leaf, use Rollout_." The attacks hit each other at the same time, each causing the other Pokemon to faint.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. This match is a draw." Yvette said.

" _Good job, Leaf."_ Zoey went over and picked up her unconscious Pokemon.

 **"Good job, Chimi-chan**. **Return**."

* * *

"Good job, Sera." Zoey said.

"You too."

Just then, they heard someone calling, "Sera. Where'd you go?"

Sera called back, "I'm over here, Nathan."

A boy ran over. He had short, messy, dark brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and black glasses. He was wearing a pale green baseball cap with a white pokeball logo on it, a dark green t-shirt, and beige shorts.

"Sera, you know Mom and Dad told us to stay together. So why'd you run off?" The boy asked.

"But, hanging out with you the whole time we're on our journey is boring, Nathan. Besides, how can I make new friends if I'm always hanging out with you, my brother." The girl replied.

"So you have a brother, Sera?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah, this is my twin brother, Nathan. He's older by a few minutes. We just started our journey together."

"Oh, Sera, who are your friends?" Nathan asked.

"Yvette, Xander, and Zoey. The girl in red is Yvette, the boy is Xander, and Zoey is the girl in green."

"Hi." Zoey said.

"Nice to meet you." Xander said.

"Hello." Yvette said.

"Do you want to have a battle, Xander."

"Sure, I'm assuming you only have 1 Pokemon?"

"I'll be the referee this time." Zoey said. She said, "Okay, this will be a 1 on 1 match. The battle will be over when one Pokemon is unable to battle. Battle, begin."

* * *

Pokemon Battle Between **Xander** and _Nathan_.

" **Okay, get over there, Douglas**."

" _Come on out, Twiggy_."

" **You can go first, Nathan**."

" _Okay, Twiggy, use Tackle_."

" **Douglas, dodge and use Bubble**." Douglas hit his mark, however, the water-type wasn't fast enough to avoid the Tackle.

" _Okay, now, Twiggy use Seed Bomb_." The super-effective attack hit, and knocked out Douglas.

"Douglas is unable to battle. The winner is Twiggy." Zoey said.

" **Douglas! Are you okay?** " Xander ran over and picked up the Water-type.

" _Good job, Twiggy. Return_." Nathan held up Twiggy's pokeball.

* * *

"Good job, Nathan. But, how did Twiggy know Seed Bomb?" Xander asked.

"Seed Bomb is a move that can be passed down from parent to child." Nathan responded. Then, they heard a voice.

"That was pathetic. Your Froakie was very slow and its form was sloppy. You would do well to get rid of it." The speaker came over. She had short, brown hair, tan skin, and cruel, hazel eyes. She was wearing a green T-shirt, short shorts, and a pokeball cap.

"There's no way I'd ever get rid of Douglas. He's my partner."

"Who are you?" Yvette asked.

"Hmph, my name is Khali."

"Well then, Khali, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." Yvette said.

"Hmph, fine. 1 on 1."

"I'll referree again." Zoey said.

* * *

Pokemon Battle Between _Yvette_ and **Khali**.

" _Let's go, Leahi_." The fire-type ran in front of her trainer.

" **You nickname your pokemon, hmph, pathetic. But, come on out, Piplup**." A Piplup emerged from the pokeball.

" **You can go first**."

" _Okay, I will. Leahi, use Psyshock._ " The attack hit it's target.

" **Piplup, use Bubble**." The Bubble missed.

" _Leahi, Psyshock again_." The second Psyshock knocked out the Piplup.

" **What!? How did I lose? Ergh, Piplup, return**." Leahi walked over to Yvette.

" _Great job, Leahi_." Yvette said, petting the Fire-type on the head. Khali stalked off.

* * *

"Well, she was... unique." Xander said.

"That's one way of putting it." Zoey said.

"And her Piplup's form was sloppy."

Yvette laughed for a second, before saying, "It's getting late, let's go to the PokeCenter."

"Well, Sera and I are camping out here. So, bye." Nathan said.

"See you." Zoey said. The trio headed to the PokeCenter.

* * *

 **Author's Note- Please review and vote in the poll.**

* * *

Xander Pokemon: Douglas, the level 10 Froakie

Blast, the level 10 Charmander

Yvette Pokemon: Leahi, the level 10 Fennekin (Shiny)

Ivy, the level 10 Bulbasaur

Zoey Pokemon: Leaf, the level 10 Chespin

Torrent, the level 10 Squirtle


End file.
